Rose: The child who changed everything
by EAHHP
Summary: H/hr. When a mysterious woman sends her child back in time, Hermione has to try and look after her, with the help of a certain Harry Potter. Rating is for future fight scenes and possible bloodthirsty language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I decided that after reading a fanfic called 'Aurelian' by BittyBlueEyes, I wanted to do my own take on it. I will only be updating once a week on this story, unless I finish a chapter really quickly. Enjoy!**

The woman screamed, having a baby at the same time as being put under the cruciatus curse was not a particularly nice experience. The baby's father could be heard from below, wailing and pounding on the floor. As soon as she got away from here, she was going to brew a potion which allowed the pain to be numbed.

"Wait! We need to get a healer, the idiot's having a baby." Her torturer's breath was shallow and ragged, like she'd been underwater for slightly too long, and was just resurfacing to take a quick breath.

"Healer's here!" somebody shouted and there was a small commotion with all the others in the room. If she hadn't been so weak, the poor girl would have run there and then. The healer approached cautiously, before speaking gently to her.

"Now, this is going to hurt, but it's nearly completely out. We're going to use a severing charm to cut the umbilical cord as we don't have the proper equipment. Ready? Then PUSH!" With a last show of effort, she pushed the tiny child's body out of her own. Crying could be heard from both mother and child as the cord was severed, this was the first time that they had been apart for nine months.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the lion cub has finally emerged. Time to look away though, and turn our attention to the pathetic mother." The nee mother tried to stand, but her legs buckled under her and reminded all of the muggleborns and half-bloods in the room of Bambi.

"No!" A pair of boys stood in the doorway, the door which belonged in there had obviously just been kicked open. Everyone in the draughty chamber weighed their chances, apart from the baby, who was simply bawling their eyes out, and the woman who had just been tortured, who had passed out. Those who were on the opposite side to the boys were very concerned, they knew that only an extremely powerful witch or wizard could force their way through the grand oak doors, a feat which the young men had just displayed. Thoughts of fleeing crossed their minds, but quickly evaporated as the boy with darker hair strode across the room. In one arm, he cradled the baby, and in the other, he started to drag the girl's limp body along.

Outside, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, as the girl awoke.

"My baby," she murmured, taking the tiny tot out of the man's arms. Suddenly, a burst of flame shot out from behind them.

"I need to keep the baby safe, you two run!" She screamed.

Seeing that there was no point in arguing, her male companions rushed away. Around the baby's neck, the female wrapped a golden chain with a small planet-like sand timer. Spinning the key on the outer edge, she stepped away, unshed tears glistening in her warm, chocolat brown eyes. In the baby's pockets (she had wrapped it in a cloak) there were little pieces of paper.

"I love you sweetie," she whispered as a golden mist appeared around the child, "I love you."

 **So how is it? I promise that the other chapters will be way longer, but as this was the prologue, I couldn't really write too much. As I said, I'll be updating at least once a week so read, like, favourite and review! (Especially review!) Have a nice day! Also, does anybody know a good beta? If you do, please tell me, as I need serious help. Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, as much as I would love to.**

 **Okay guys, here's the first chapter. Hopefully somebody will review!**

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Diffindo!" Harry shouted. The golden trio were practicing for the triwizard tournament's final challenge, the maze.

"Ugh, I'm worn out Harry. Can we go to bed yet?" Ron was annoying the other two by moaning incessantly about being tired.

"Yes, alright Ronald, you can but I want Harry to keep at that navigation spell. 'Point me' will be really useful but you haven't quite mastered it yet," Hermione replied, glad for an excuse to get her redheaded friend out of the spare classroom. Mcgonagall had given it to them as she knew that Harry wouldn't want his training to be public.

"See you mate," Ron called to Harry before quickly exiting the stuffy room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, Ron could be trying at times.

The double act continued their training, this time with more ferocity. Neither of them were slackers, and it was funny because every time Hermione mastered a spell before Harry, he'd try even harder and when Harry did it, she'd let out a little huff of annoyance. They continued in this way for almost 2 hours before they took their break.

That was when something strange happened.

Just as they were about to get up again, a faint sizzling noise could be heard from in a cupboard on the other side of the room. Neither of them noticed until they started fighting again.

"What's that noise?" wondered Harry.

"No idea, but we should probably find out. You know, just in case it's dangerous."

"I agree, but let me do it," Harry said, nodding.

"And why should I let you get away with that?" Hermione responded.

"Um,"

"Precisely" They inched towards the cupboard, wands at the ready. Anything could be in there, it could be anything from a flobberworm to a Hungarian horntail. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Finally, they got to the cupboard. Harry mouthed a countdown from 3 to his companion and on 0 they both shouted 'bombarda'. Inside the left section there was an array of potions stacked onto shelves, purple was the main colour although there were a few oranges, the odd green and even a couple of pink. On the right shelf though, a baby lay. And it wasn't happy. Harry looked petrified as the tiny mammal bawled it's eyes out. A bright red colour was seeping into it's cheeks as the blood pulsed through their veins.

"What the h-" Harry began.

"Language," Hermione chided, reminding him that there was a new born in the room.

"Hey, is it a boy or a girl?" asked Harry, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, honestly, you are such a BOY!" Hermione shouted, but that wasn't a good idea as the baby was alarmed by her sudden outburst and started wailing again.

"Hermione, naughty" Harry teased, avoiding her glare and slap. She was angry that, although she had not said anything too bad, the baby had started crying at her. Harry however, had said something dirty minded but the baby was fine with him. It was just so, so unfair.

"Fine, I'll check," she finally agreed. Harry had put up an argument that she couldn't really disagree with, she would probably be a mother one day and should get used to it sooner or later.

She gently lifted the cloak that the baby was wrapped up in and looked down. As she did this, a small slip of paper dropped from the pocket.

"It's for you," Harry whispered reading the name that was scrawled on the note.

"Okay, she's a girl by the way," Hermione spoke equally as soft. She took the note and started to read it. After looking at the first line, she ran over to grab a plush, leather seat from the other side of the classroom.

"I don't think that this is any ordinary letter Harry," she whimpered, "the time turner was a clue but- oh!" Harry scurried over and stared at the golden chain around the small child's neck. It had a charm on the end of it, a tiny time glass surrounded by two carat gold.

"Hey sweetie, can I take that off you for a moment?" Harry asked the minute being. She gurgled in response, so he carefully lifted it off her neck.

"Take the potion as well," Hermione murmured.

"What potion?" Harry asked before spotting a small glass vial in the pocket which the slip of paper slid out of. Inside it was a green potion which looked like snot. "Delightful," he said when this thought crossed his mind.

"It's aging potion," Hermione explained, still half reading the letter, "very difficult to make and very powerful. I wouldn't have a clue about how to try and brew it. It's for Rose, to make her older so that she doesn't have to be a massive nuisance as a baby."

"Rose?" Harry questioned.

"That's the name her mother gave her. Her father wasn't able to help pick the name, apparently,"

"Well, it's a lovely name, flowery and all that," Harry said, obviously uncomfortable for some reason.

"You can read the message in a minute if you want," Hermione said, "just let me finish. Why don't you give Rose her aging potion?"

"Okay, but Hermione, what will Dumbledore say about this? He's never had any children before, so I don't expect he'll be sympathetic. And he'll have more than enough to worry about with the final task of the tournament."

"Yes, Dumbledore hasn't had any children, and judging by how he treated you, I don't expect he wants much to do with small children. But have you ever looked at the Mcgonagall family tree?"

"You don't mean…"

"Yep, but let's keep it covered up for as long as we can. Hey, do you want to read the note now?"

"Obviously."

"Here you go then," she passed it to him, and he braced himself for the worst.


End file.
